Sophie au pays de la folie
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Cross-over Les Malheurs de Sophie X Alice : Madness return. Après l'épisode des poissons, Sophie fait un rêve étrange duquel seule la maîtresse des lieux saura la réveiller. One-Shot.


Œuvres honteusement reliées/Disclaimer-Pour-Faire-Retourner-Les-Auteurs-Dans-Leur-Tombe : Les Malheurs de Sophie, livre de la comtesse de Ségur, et Alice, Retour au pays de la folie, jeu vidéo des studios Spicy Horse inspiré de l'oeuvre de Lewis Carroll.

Personnages imprévisiblement présents : Madame de Réan et Sophie pour le livre, Alice, sa nourrice, le chat de Cheshire et un snark (Dites bonjour au snark) pour le jeu vidéo.

Pairing : Pas fous non ? Enfin...Peut-être. Mais pas au moins de mettre des couples. Si vous en voyez, c'est ou bien imprévu, soit que vous êtes fou. Ça tombe bien : _We are all mad here_.

Indication salvatrice dans cette dimension chaotique : Ce one-shot fait suite au chapitre "Les poissons" des Malheurs de Sophie que vous pourrez lire gratuitement sur Wikisources. Le lire n'est pas indispensable mais c'est toujours bien pour se plonger dans l'ambiance.

Notes gribouilleuses de l'auteur siphonné : J'adore les œuvres de Lewis Carroll pour son inventivité et celles de de Ségur pour leur moral certes idéalisée mais intemporelle. Les deux auteurs ont écrits à très peu d'années d'intervalles. Ils sont de parfaits opposés dans leurs idées. Comment est-il possible de ne pas vouloir aller jusqu'au bout du challenge après s'être dit "tient, et si je faisais un cross-over sur deux choses qui sont à des années-lumières l'une de l'autre ?". C'était impossible, alors j'ai du revoir mes plans et remplacer Carroll par McGee, ce qui était un chouïa plus accessible. La mixture a-t-elle réussie ? A vous de me le dire.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Sophie essuya ses yeux, elle remercia sa maman mais elle resta toute la journée un peu triste d'avoir c__ausé la mort de ses petits amis les poissons._

Madame de Réan n'en garda cependant pas rancune, heureuse de voir Sophie aussi honnête avec elle. Elle chargea les domestiques de ranger le baquet désormais inutile et s'excusa auprès du pauvre Simon qui avait été injustement victime de sa colère.

Le soir, au moment de se coucher, Sophie fit un rêve. Elle était au fond de l'océan, sous l'eau, les pieds nus dans le sable. Il faisait un peu sombre mais elle pouvait admirer de grands massifs rocheux, des plantes marines et d'énormes coraux au moins deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Sophie pouvait également distinguer trois silhouettes à forme humaine au loin. Elle oublia les conseils de sa maman, qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher d'étrangers quand elle n'était pas là et partit à la rencontre des habitants des fond marins.

Les trois silhouettes se précisaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait et devenaient plus trapues. Sophie comprit alors que ce n'étaient pas des hommes mais d'étranges poissons. Ils marchaient sur deux pattes palmées et leurs nageoires étaient toutes hérissées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retournèrent qu'elle vit le blanc de leurs yeux ainsi que leur énorme bouche d'où dépassaient des dents pointues.

Sophie eut peur mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger alors que les trois poissons nageaient tout droit dans sa direction. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux et attendit ce qu'elle croyait être sa punition pour avoir tué les pauvres petits poissons de madame de Réan mais rien ne vint. A la place, elle entendit un bruit de tonnerre qui la fit trembler des pieds à la tête ainsi que plusieurs sifflements, puis plus rien. Les monstruosité ne l'avaient pas touché. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour remercier son bon ange mais changea d'avis lorsqu'elle vit un long couteau, plus grand que celui que lui avait offert son papa, pointé vers elle.

Sophie leva timidement les yeux vers son sauveur qui s'avérait en réalité être une jeune fille plus âgée qu'elle, vêtue d'une robe bleu-verte avec des coquillages incrustés qui flottait au gré du courant, tout comme ses longs cheveux noirs. La pâleur de son visage accentuait les deux yeux noirs qui dardaient Sophie. L'inconnue s'adressa alors à elle.

-Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

Sophie resta silencieuse, trop intimidée pour parler.

-Ta maman t'a peut-être appris appris à ne pas parler aux étrangers mais elle a oublié de te dire de répondre à leurs questions quand ils te menaçaient, reprit l'autre d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je...je m'appelle Sophie, madame.

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais dans mon lit et j'ai été tout d'un coup transporté ici. Est-ce que je rêve, madame ?

-Oh, très intéressant.

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers la plaque rocheuse d'où provenait la voix. Un chat gris, très maigre et très abîmé, était apparu sans que Sophie ne s'en rendre compte. Elle fût effrayée par le trop grand sourire qu'il affichait.

-Dit bonjour à ta nouvelle colocataire, Lidell.

-Ma quoi ? Explique-toi, Chat.

-Ne me prend pas pour le Bombyx, s'il te plaît. Je peux sentir certaines choses mais le reste n'est que suppositions.

-C'est le glaive vorpalin que tu sentiras si tu ne réponds pas. A travers ton corps de chat de gouttière.

La pauvre Sophie ne savait plus par quoi elle devait être le plus effrayé. Les poissons, le chat squelettique ou bien sa sauveuse ? Elle se contenta de rester muette et de suivre la conversation.

-Un accident, Liddell. Fuir implique avoir une certaine vision de la réalité, cette pauvre petite semble avoir été guidée par le remord et cherchait refuge dans un monde différent. Tu as trouvé la candidate parfaite pour ta succession au trône, je dirais.

-C'est mon pays des merveilles, dit la brune en insistant sur sur le deuxième mot. A-t-elle quoi ce soit en rapport avec ce train infernal ?

-Alice, Alice, Alice...Tout ce qui t'es étranger est-il donc une menace ? Remarque, cela ne m'étonerait pas. Tu viens nous voir de plus en plus souvent, il doit donc y avoir une bonne raison à cela.

-Le chat...commença la dénommée Alice.

-Cette enfant n'a absolument rien à voir avec le train. Cela dit, elle n'en reste pas moins intéressante. Parvenir à pénétrer tes merveilles malgré ses...médiocres qualités...est un exploit. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas ton imagination, nous nous serions bien amusés, termina le chat dans un sourire sardonique.

Alice, puisque tel était son nom, rangea son couteau et examina attentivement Sophie. Si ce que le chat de Cheshire avait dit était vrai, cette gamine était en danger. Les fonds marins du pays des merveilles étaient mortels pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas préparés.

-Sophie, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, madame.

-Sais-tu comment tu es arrivée ici ?

-Non, madame.

-Tu peux faire des phrases de plus de deux mots ?

-Oui, madame.

Alice soupira. Comment cette petite bourgeoise sans jugeote avait-elle pu entrer dans son Pays des Merveilles ?

-Ecoute. Tu es dans un endroit où tu ne devrais pas être. C'est dangereux ici et tu me gênerai trop si tu restais dans mes pattes.

Sophie la regarda de ses yeux innocents. Elle ne comprenait pas tout et se demandait si elle était vraiment dans un rêve. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors celui-ci était très différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Même ses pires cauchemars ressemblaient aux promenades qu'elle faisait avec son cousin Paul, en comparaison.

-Vous allez m'aider ?

-Non, je vais t'abandonner ici et te laisser en pâture aux snarks. Bien sûr que je vais t'aider ! dit-elle, énervée, avant que les larmes ne quittent les yeux de la petite fille. Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'est le sarcasme ?

-Si.

De mauvaise grâce, Alice s'accroupit pour mettre leurs deux visages au même niveau et, faute de mieux, décida d'appliquer à sa manière les méthodes du docteur Bumby.

-Commence par fermer les yeux.

Voyant le doute dans le visage de la fillette, elle ajouta :

-Fait-moi confiance, ce serait dangereux que tu reste ici.

Sophie obéit. Malgré l'air effrayant que la jeune fille affichait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était le seul être semblable à elle-même qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'alors. Elle faisant également moins peur que les poissons de tout à l'heure et le paysage autour d'elle lui paraissait écrasant. En sortir serait un véritable soulagement.

-Bien. Maintenant, regarde-toi dans ton lit et...essaie de ressentir ce qui t'entoures. Tu es dans des draps chauds le matelas est moelleux

-Maman dit que les matelas durs sont mieux pour dormir.

-Ne m'interrompt pas !

-Tu perd ton temps, Liddell. Et si tu demandais plutôt au petit Poucet quels cailloux il a semé ? Il ne saurait mentir.

-Que ceux-tu dire par là, Chat ? demanda Alice au félin sarcastique.

-Vous êtes arrivés ici de la même manière. Regarde au fond de toi et tu verras au fond d'elle.

Le teint d'Alice perdit ses dernières couleurs, pour le plus grand plaisir du Chat de Cheshire. Cette petite sotte avait enfin déterrée la petite étincelle de culpabilité qui dormait en elle.

Quelque part, loin d'ici, un battement de cœur libre de toute entrave cria "vengeance". Alice l'ignora.

-Tu as fait quelque chose de mal aujourd'hui, Sophie ?

La petite fille rouvrit les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. Comme pour la première fois, révéler sa faute fût dur mais elle y parvint.

-J'ai tué les petits poissons de maman. Je voulais juste les saler et les découper pour m'amuser, mais quand je les ai vus morts, je les ai reportés dans leur cuvette. Maman s'est fâché à tort contre Simon, qu'elle croyait coupable, mais je lui ai dit la vérité.

Un ange passa durant lequel regarda celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La gamine semblait être passée directement aux remords sans avoir connu les merveilles, comme l'avait sous-entendu le Chat. C'était si simple et pourtant si compliqué pour Alice qui avait noyé ce sentiment sous les sarcasmes, les ordures et la mélasse.

Elle avait néanmoins retrouvé un vague souvenir du jour où sa mère l'avait grondé pour avoir sauté sur la table. Une bêtise sans importance mais pour laquelle elle avait été fort sermonnée. Elle se surprit à pousser un petit rire devant l'insignifiante crevasse que représentait l'incident des poissons.

-Mais ce n'est rien du tout, ça ! Tu ne voulais pas tuer les poisson.

-Non madame, mais...

-Eh bien maintenant que tu sais que c'est mal, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Sophie avec naïveté.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Maintenant, rentre chez toi. J'ai des choses à faire ici.

Sophie hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, définitivement libérée du remord qui la retenait. Aucun mot magique ne fut nécessaire et elle s'évapora doucement, quittant le Pays des Merveilles. Alice se remit debout et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres minces. Cette petite lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle ne savait plus qui.

-"Je vois le meilleur, je l'approuve, et je fais le mal". Je suis sûr que tu ferrai une excellente Médée.

-Silence, Chat.

_A Londres, une carriole emmenait deux femmes loin d'un incendie. La plus âgée était aussi grosse que la plus jeune était maigre._

-Nourrice ?

-Hum ?

-N'y avait-il pas un livre français que vous aviez l'habitude de me lire, autrefois ?

-Si tu parles des "Malheurs de Sophie", ça fait des années que je n'ai pas ouvert ce bouquin. Tu le voulais ?

Alice resta silencieuse, repensant aux événements survenus un peu plus tôt dans son Pays des Merveilles.

-Juste un tissu de fariboles, murmura-t-elle.


End file.
